I'm Scared
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Saat Tao takut pada Kris. Takut karena apakah ia? Kris marah pada Tao karena Tao menghindar darinya terus. Menurut Kris, Tao menghindarinya tanpa alasan. / Summary GJ / My first EXO FF / KrisTao / Yaoi fanfic! RnR, please...


Title: I'm Scared

Author: Lee Shikuni

Genre: romance(?)

Archip: yaoi, happy ending, one shoot

Cast: -All members EXO-M

-And OC

Warning: typo(s), GJ, Kris-Tao Couple, dsb.

A/n: Ide FF ini dapet waktu baca suatu FF di blog yg pairing-nya 'TaoRis'. Untitled, '0330'. Mungkin maksudnya jam setengah 4 pagi. Jam 03 lebih 30 menit pagi. Tapi Shi suka. Mungkin ada yang udh pernah baca? #Beluuuum#

Dan Shi mau minta maaf atas vakumnya update FF 'Friend'. Datanya ada di flashdisk.

Dan Shi bikin ini di laptop. Bukannya gak mau nerusin. Tapi laptopnya banyak virusnya. (Errr…), jadi Shi gak berani. Ntar flashdisk kesayangan Shi yang nyimpen banyak FF bisa rusak semua. T_T Tapi Shi usahain, deh.

Ye Sungdah. Sebagai gantinya, Shi bawain my first FF EXO 1 shoot (Mungkin grammer-nya ancurkah?). Semoga kalian suka sama FF 1 shoot GJ-nya Shi ini. DON'T FORGET FOR RCL, OhKai? Happy reading…. ^^

**KRIS POV**

Aku keluar dari kamarku. Semua member sudah menungguku di meja makan. Setelah sampai, aku segera duduk di tempat dudukku. Dan aku agak terkejut saat aku melihat ke samping kananku. Aneh. Biasanya, ada malaikat kecilku yang duduk di sampingku. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah… Lu Han-_ge_ yang ada di sampingku? Mana Pandaku?

Aku mencari-cari keberadaannya. Dan ternyata dia sudah duduk di samping kanan Lu Han-_ge_. Dan sekarang aku malah berharap supaya Se Hun ada di sini sekarang juga.

"Tao-er, kenapa kau duduk di situ?" tanyaku pada Panda tersayangku.

"Eoh? Aku sedang ingin dekat Xiu Min-_ge_. Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanyanyanya balik dengan polos, sembari melirik Xiu Min-_ge_ yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Tapi dia membuatku geram.

"Tapi kau bermanja pada Lu Han-_ge_. Bukan ingin dekat dengan Xiu Min-_ge_" tuntutku dengan nada kesal tertahan.

"Biarlah, _Ge_… Sesekali aku tidak dekat denganmu tak apa, kan?" jawabnya ringan. What?! Rasanya darahku naik semua ke ubun-ubun.

"Yah… Terserah kaulah, Tao" ucapku pasrah dan mulai memakan sarapanku.

Suasana sarapan kali ini tidak berbeda. Tetap terdengar celoteh ria dari Tao. Tapi bagiku ini berbeda. Biasanya dia akan memintaku untuk menyuapinya. Tapi kali ini? Lihatlah. Dia malah minta di suapi pada Lu Han-_ge_. Awas saja kau, PanTao!

**ΩΩΩ**

2 hari berikutnya, Tao tetap seperti itu. Dia seperti menjauhiku. Ya, ampun… Apa aku melakukan kesalahan, sehingga dia menghindar dariku?

"Kris!" panggil Lu Han-_ge_. Aku menoleh. Dan dia mendekatiku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku malas.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan Tao?" tanyanya tepat sasaran.

"Menurutmu?" tanyaku balik.

"Menurutku, ya. Karena Tao bersikap aneh padamu 2 hari ini" ujarnya.

"Kau menyadarinya?" tanyaku dengan nada sinis. Aku tidak suka Tao-ku jauh dariku. Apa lagi kali ini dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Tentu, saja. Dengan perubahan sikapnya jadi manja padaku sejak 2 hari yang lalu…Itu sudah menunjukkan semuanya" jelasnya.

Dan untuk beberapa saat, kami terdiam di ruang tengah dorm yang memang kebetulan sepi di siang ini. Aku dan Lu Han sedang tidak ada jadwal siang ini. Dan yang lainnya tentunya sedang bekerja. Termasuk Tao yang mendapat acara bersama Lay.

"Sebenarnya… Tao terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku mencoba bertanya padanya, tentang kenapa dia menghindarimu. Tapi dia masih belum mau menceritakannya. Karena menurutnya itu terlalu memalukkan untuk di ceritakan" jelas Lu Han-_ge_. Aku menoleh. Menyembunyikan sesuatu? Apa?

**KRIS POV END**

**ΩΩΩ**

**TAO POV**

Aku berjalan menuju meja makan pagi ini. Tanpa membangunkan Kris-_ge_ terlebih dahulu. Biarlah. Nanti juga bangun sendiri.

Aku segera duduk di tempat duduk yang sebenarnya biasa di isi oleh Lu Han-_ge_ tapi selama 3 hari ini aku yang pakai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, semua sudah berkumpul, terkecuali Kris-_ge_. Biar kutebak, pasti dia masih tidur.

"Tao, coba bangunkan Kris-_ge_" perintah Lay-_ge_. Aku membeku. Oh, no! Karena aku diam saja, Lay-_ge_ menatapku bingung.

"Ah, i-iya _Ge_. A-Aku… bangunkan Kris-_ge_ dulu" responku pasrah. Aku segera berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamarku. Tapi baru beberapa langkah dari meja makan, aku membalikkan tubuhku kembali menghadap meja makan. "_Ge_, kenapa harus aku yang membangunkan Kris-_ge_?" tanyaku ragu.

"Karena jika kau yang bangunkan, Kris-_ge_ akan lebih mudah di bangunkan" jawab Lay-_ge_. Tapi aku kan bukan jam wekernya Naga kejam itu, _Ge_…

Akhirnya dengan pasrah, aku berjalan ke kamarku juga Kris-_ge_. Sesampainya di depan pintu, aku terdiam tak langsung masuk. Aku masih ragu. Apa aku harus tetap masuk, atau aku kembali saja ke meja makan. Tapi ini termasuk hal mudah untukku. Hanya membangunkan si Naga tukang tidur itu. Ah, maksudku… hal yang mudah bagiku 5 hari yang lalu. Sekarang tidak lagi.

Dengan pasrah aku masuk ke kamarku. Tanpa menutup pintunya, aku berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang Kris-_ge_. Oh, tidak. Badanku mulai gemetar. Padahal ini belum apa-apa.

Dan sampailah aku di samping ranjang Kris-_ge_. Aku mencoba mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya supaya bangun. Rasanya mengeluarkan suara pun membuatku takut.

"K-Kris-_ge_… Bangun… I-Ini sudah siang. Yang lain… sudah menunggumu di meja makan… Kris-_ge_?" panggilku. Tapi dia tetap bergeming. "Kris-_ge_… Ah!" pekikku tertahan saat aku melihat sebuah tangan melayang bebas menuju wajahku. Untung reflexku bagus. Aku segera menjauh dari tubuh yang tertidur itu.

Nafasku memburu. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhku. Dan tubuhku juga bergetar hebat karena takut. Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membangunkannya. Ah, apa saking takutnya, aku sampai ingin menagis begini? Memalukkan!

"KRIS-_GE_! CEPAT BANGUN!" teriakku kencang. Tak peduli dia akan terkejut atau apa. Setelah itu aku keluar kamar segera. Aku tahu dia memang bangun karena kaget dan menatapku bingung. Tapi, yah… aku tidak mau dia tahu, bahwa aku takut padanya. Aku… benar-benar takut.

**TAO POV END**

**KRIS POV**

Tao? Tadi… dia yang berteriak? Tidak biasanya dia membangunkanku begitu. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

**ΩΩΩ**

Sarapan telah selesai. Aku lihat Tao pergi lebih dulu, ntah mau kemana. Aku memandang seluruh member EXO-M dengan tatapan bertanya. Mereka semua juga menatapku penuh arti, tapi sulit untuk di artikan maksudnya. Hingga akhirnya aku mau membuka mulut. Tapi Lu Han-_ge_ mendahuluiku.

"Kris, kita… ah, atau mungkin aku, ingin bercerita tentang Tao. Sekarang kami sudah tau kenapa Tao menghindar darimu" ucap Lu Han-_ge_ tenang. Aku menatapnya serius.

"Benarkah? Lalu karena apa?" tanyaku segera. Lu Han-_ge_ menghela nafas, lalu ikut menatapku serius.

"Dia… takut padamu" jawab Lu Han-_ge_. Aku mengernyit. Takut padaku? Kenapa? "5 hari yang lalu, dia mencoba membangunkanmu yang memang sangat sulit untuk di bangunkan dan memiliki ke biasaan memukul siapa pun tanpa sadar kepada orang yang membangunkanmu" Lu Han-_ge_ memberi jeda. "Dan kau melakukan untuk pertama kalinya pada Tao" ucap Lu Han-_ge_. Aku terbelalak kaget. Apa?! Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu pada Tao-ku?! "Kau memukul dadanya cukup keras, Kris. Mungkin dia jadi agak trauma membangunkanmu" jelas Lu Han-_ge_. Aku masih terdiam. Berusaha mencerna perkataan Lu Han-_ge_.

"Terserah kau percaya atau tidak. Tao baru mau menceritakannya kemarin, setelah makan malam. Itu pun, karena di bujuk oleh Lu Han dan Lay" ujar Xiu Min-_ge_.

"Dia bilang, dia selalu bergetar ketakutan jika di dekatmu. Termasuk waktu aku menyuruhnya membangunkanmu tadi. Dia bilang, baru sampai depan pintu kamar kalian saja, dia sudah bergetar hebat" ujar Lay seraya terkekeh kecil.

"Lalu, apa Tao menangis _Ge_, setelah aku memukulnya tanpa sengaja itu?" tanyaku pada Lu Han-_ge_.

"Harusnya sih, iya. Tapi dia tidak cerita" jawab Lu Han-_ge_.

"Tapi jika kita lihat dari sisi pandang Tao, harusnya dia menangis, kan? Mungkin saja dia menangis, tapi dia tidak bercerita pada kita" celetuk Chen yang sedari tadi diam. Aku memandang Chen penuh arti.

"Bisa jadi(?)" responku.

**ΩΩΩ**

"Kris-_ge_ bangun…" sebuah suara mengusik tidurku. Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?

"Mmmhh…. Sebentar lagi…" jawabku dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Tapi yang lain sudah menunggu…" ucap suara itu keukeuh. Hah… mereka buat aku kesal saja. Jika aku lapar pun aku pasti akan bangun.

"Pergi!" usirku tetap tanpa membuka mataku.

"_Ge_…_Ge_-"

"Pergi!" potongku sebelum dia makin banyak bicara.

"Tapi, _Ge_\- Ahk!" karena dia tidak mau pergi, reflex kulayangkan pukulanku padanya dengan asal. Tapi sepertinya dia berhasil menghindar. Nah, mungkin sekarang dia sudah keluar dari kamarku.

Saat aku berniat tidur kembali, tak sengaja aku mendengar seperti suara seseorang menangis. Aku mencoba membuka mataku karena itu sangat mengganggu. Kulihat seseorang meringkuk memeluk lututnya dengan pundak yang bergetar di seberang tempat tidurku. Dia terduduk di lantai. Aku mencoba memperjelas penglihatanku karena ruangan itu gelap. Hanya cahaya dari pintu yang terbuka dan gorden jendela yang tersinari cahaya matahari. Setelah merasa jelas, aku membelalakkan mataku. Astaga! Apa yang telah kulakukan?!

"Ta-Tao… Kau tidak apa-apa? Tao, ada apa?" tanyaku seraya bangun dan mendekatinya.

"Tidak! Pergi! Pergi! Aku benci Kris-_gege_! Pergi!" usirnya padaku seraya terisak. Dan dia bangun dari duduknya, lalu pergi ke sudut kamar.

"Tao, _Gege_ tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyaku masih tidak mengerti dan masih mencoba untuk mendekatinya.

"Pergi! Kris-_ge_ jahat! Aku benci Kris-_gege_!" DEG! A-Apa? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Aku menghentikan langkahku dan terdiam menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka. Tapi dia tetap terisak menangis.

Seketika aku teringat cerita Lu Han-_ge_. Oh? Tao? Kau… Takut, padaku? A-Apa aku melakukannya lagi? Kenapa aku tidak sadar? Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tetap mendekatinya.

"PERGI! PERGI, _GEGE_! PERGI! AKU TIDAK MAU LAGI BERTEMU LAGI DENGAN KRIS-_GE_!" teriaknya kencang. Aku yakin member yang lain mendengarnya.

Tapi aku tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan untuk memeluk tubuh mungil itu. GREP! Aku berhasil memeluknya. Ia meronta sembari terisak. Aku tidak peduli dengan tangannya yang terus memukuli punggungku dengan keras. Aku semakin erat mendekapnya.

"Tenanglah, Tao…" ucapku lembut tepat di telinganya. Dia akhirnya mulai tenang. Meski masih sesekali terisak dan tubuhnya pun masih bergetar hebat.

Dia… benar-benar ketakutan. Oh, ya ampun… benarkah aku yang melakukan ini padanya? Aku yang membuatnya menghindar dari diriku sendiri? Aku yang membuatnya ketakutan seperti sekarang ini? Kalau begitu… berarti… aku kejam? Oh, demi apa pun di dunia ini, aku sangat menyayanginya!

"Maafkan _Gege_, Tao… Dui bu qi…" ucapku pelan sembari mengusap punggungnya agar dia lebih rilex lagi.

"A-Aku… Hiks… Ta-hiks… Takut, _ge_…" ucapnya tetap sembari terisak. "Tao takut sama _Gege_" lanjutnya dengan jujur. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku mengerti.

"Iya, _Gege_ mengerti. Dui bu qi, Tao-er. _Gege_ tidak sadar. _Gege_ tidak tahu. Maafkan _Gege_, ya? Tao mau memaafkan _Gege_?" tanyaku dengan nada berharap. Dia terdiam dan menatapku lekat. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk pelan. Reflex aku memeluknya lagi dengan erat. Badannya sudah tak bergetar lagi. Isakkannya juga telah hilang.

**KRIS POV END**

**ΩΩΩ**

**TAO POV**

"Tao, tolong bangunkan Kris-_ge_" perintah Lay-_ge_.

"A-Apa? Aku… lagi? Tapi, kenapa?" tanyaku terbata.

"Eh? Bukannya masalah kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Chen-_ge_.

"I-Iya, sih… Tapi… aku masih trauma… aku masih takut…" PLUK! Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh. Kulihat Lu Han-ge tersenyum padaku, lalu mengangguk member semangat. Aku menelan ludahku susah payah. Lalu ikut mengangguk ragu, lalu mulai beranjak pergi menuju kamarku juga kamar Kris-_ge_.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar, lagi-lagi badanku bergetar hebat. Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku untuk menenangkan diriku. Yah, setidaknya sekarang tidak terlalu bergetar. Baiklah, aku segera masuk ke kamar.

"Kris-_ge_… Bangun… Yang lain sudah menunggu di- Hhh!" GREP! Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku sebuah tangan muncul dengan cepat dari balik selimut itu. Aku terkejut dan tak sempat menghindar. Hingga aku menutup mataku.

Tapi ini rasanya tidak sakit. Hangat. Kubuka mataku dan yang kulihat adalah wajah Kris-_ge_ yang tampan itu dari dekat. Eh? Di-Dia memelukku? Oh? Ini memang hangat, tapi…

"Kris-_ge_… Bangun… Eh?" lagi-lagi kalimatku terhenti saat tangan yang melingkar di pinggangku mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"_Gege_… ini tidak lucu. Cepat bangun, aku sudah lapar" protesku pada orang yang sekarang mungkin tengah pura-pura tidur itu. Tak berapa lama ia tersenyum.

"_Gege_ hanya mencoba menenangkanmu. Kau tahu? Kau gemetar lagi, Tao" ucapnya masih dengan mata tertutup. Oh, tidak. Apa pipiku memerah? Ini memalukkan!

"_Ge_-_Gege_… Tao tidak ap-Mmmpfth!" mulutku di bungkam oleh bibirnya! Oh ayolah ini bukan saatnya.

Dia melumat bibirku lembut. Ah, sepertinya pertahananku runtuh. Aku mulai membalasnya. Dan dia mendorong tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku merasa sesak. Aku mendorong pelan dadanya, tapi dia tidak merespon, malah semakin menekan tengkukku. Aku mulai meronta, tapi tangan satunya memegang erat tanganku.

"Kris-_ge_hh…se—sakh…" ucapku di sela-sela ciuman. Akhirnya dia pun melepaskan ciumannya. Dan aku pun segera mengatur nafasku. "Kris-_ge_ mau membunuh, ya?" protesku padanya yang masih tersenyum manis di depanku itu tanpa dosa.

"Sekarang kau tenang, kan? _Gege_ janji tidak akan melukaimu, apa lagi membuatmu takut, Tao… Dui bu qi… Wo ai ni" ucapnya lalu merangkulku untuk beberapa detik, dan dia mulai bangun dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Aku tersenyum penuh arti memperhatikannya. Hmm… Wo ye ai ni, _Ge_…

**TAO POV END**

**~The End~**

A/n: Ok, endingnya absurd lagi. Mungkin memang kelemahan Shi di ending. Ah, mungkin gak hanya ending. Ceritanya pun ikut absurd gini. Yaudahlah… Shi terima saran dan kritik. Review, please… ^^


End file.
